Is this Love?
by puppylove226959
Summary: Fourteen year old NegaGosalyn tries to tell her 'father' that she was violated, but when Negaduck refuses to even listen to her, she decides to get attention another way. Rated very mild language and slight mentions of rape.


Is This Love?

It was a typical day in the Negaverse, and Negaduck was fuming. Once again he had failed to defeat that meddling do-gooder-twin of his.

At the sound of a kicked open door, Nega-Gosalyn took that has her cue to go greet her 'guardian'.

"Why, hello, Lord Negaduck. How was your day?",she asked cheerfully, taking his hat and mask from him.

"Just peachy.",he muttered sarcastically. Truth betold, ever since his humilating beat down by Darkwing Duck, he hasn't been in much of a chatting mood. Well, more so, anyway.

Now in his regular attire;as in no mask, cape, or fedora, Negaduck grabs his newspaper and sits down. Taking this oppurtunity to speak to him, Gosalyn asks,"Um, Lord Negaduck? C-can I talk to you?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?",her father whispers, not looking up from his paper.

"You, see when I went to this club with my friends-"

"You went to a CLUB with FRIENDS?",Negaduck interrupts her, skeptically.

She nods,"Y-yes. When I was there, this-"

"Teh. Why don't I believe you, little miss goody-two shoes?"

"Its true! Besides, that's not even what I'm trying to tell you!"

"I don't have time for your crap tonight, brat. Now get out of my site!",Negaduck waves her off, but his voice is level.

"But dad-"

"Don't but me and its Lord Negaduck to you!"

"Listen to me!"

"Gosalyn-"

"But why?"

"Because I don't give a ratsass about whats happened to you!",snaps Negaduck.

With tears in her eyes, his fourteen year old, runs up to her room. for once in his life, Negaduck feels like a total jerk. Oh, well. He's said worse to her right? She'd get over it.  
-

No one had heard from Gosalyn until late the next morning.

They were surprised at what they saw. Her curls were brushed out,she had makeup on, gold hooped earrings in, was wearing a black-striped skin tight tee, black mini-skirt, and red heels.

Launchpad was the first to speak, "G-Gosalyn, you look-"

"Like a little slut!",Negaduck interrupts.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was trying to say!"

"Why are you dressed like that? Any other times I tell you not to dress like a pansy, you don't listen. Then when I've just about given up hope you dress like...that?",Negaduck asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Do you like?",Gosalyn asks.

"No, I don't like! Go change!"he snaps, pointing upstairs.

"But why?"

"Because no daughter of mine is going to be dressing like that!"

"Oh, so now I'm your daughter?",she asks sarcastically, then storms up to her room.

"You stay in your room! I can't stand to even breathe the same air as you right now!", Negaduck's way of saying 'you're grounded!'"

Many hours had passed and Negaduck decided to go bugged Gosalyn about putting dinner on. But she wasn't in her room. She actually disobeyed him?

Meanwhile...

"Thanks, Launchpad.",Gosalyn says, jumping off the motorcycle.

"Uh,no problemo. Ya want me to keep this a secret?"

"It doesn't matter. Not like he cares anyway. Seeya!"

As she leaves, Launchpad catches himself staring at her. He slaps himself,"Wake up, Launchpad. She's just a kid-and Negaduck's kid at that!"

Before long, Launchpad is back home,"Hey ND. What's up?"

"Launchpad, where's Gosalyn?",asks Negaduck, trying not to sound concerned.

"Oh, dropped her off at XXXclub.",Launchpad responds.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRA-I-I mean, good! As long as she's outta my feathers! I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Despite that, Negaduck leaves the house.

At the club, Negaduck walks in. Everyone falls silent. There were whispers such as, why is Lord Negaduck here? Seeing what he came for, the Crime-Lord, approaches some dirty old duck who is fondaling HIS Gosalyn!

Grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, he says,"If I see you lay another hand oh her, I'll break your arms. Got that?"

"Gulp. Y-yes, Lord Negaduck!",he runs off like a coward.

Negaduck has to practically drag her back home.

"...I don't know what the big deal is? Its not like he was the first guy to-

"First guy to what?",Negaduck demands.

Gosalyn laughs, mockingly,"Wow, you actually seem to care."

"Oh, I care alright. I don't need some knocked up little bitch living under my roof!"

"Well, maybe I already am knocked up! I Wouldn't doubt it."

Not wanting to put up with her right now, Negaduck says, "Go to your room. I mean it. No more guys!"

"No more guys? But why-ahhh, I see.",Gosalyn smiles devilishly, "You want me all to yourself."

"Wha-I do not! Are you high?"

"Well, just a little and really drunk."

She gets closer to him and begins to kiss his neck. But he takes control and grabs her by the wrist.

"You'd better smarten up, little girl!"

"Or what?",she asks boldly, and tries again.

"I told you stop!",he gives her a good smack!(a/n:your choice on where he hit her.)

"OW! Why'd you do that?",she asks bitterly.

"Well, why not? I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it stops now! I don't care if that means beating your sorry ass to the next world!"

As if suddenly coming to her senses, Gosaylyn bows her head,"I-I'm sorry, Lord Negaduck. May I be excused?",She asks.

Negaduck was about to says something rude and arrogant but stops when he sees tears fall from her eyes.

"A-Are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry!",she runs off to her room.

Negaduck sighs,"Why me?"

Entering her room, he says,"Gosalyn, what is going on with you? I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

He sits down beside her, on her bed.

She wipes the tears away from her eyes,"But I tried to tell you and you said you didn't care about me!"

"What are you-I didn't mean I didn't care about you, Gosalyn! I was just in a really bad mood. So wasn't really up for chatting."

"R-really?"

"Yes. So don't sweat the small stuff. Now what was it you were trying to tell me?"

"Um, this guy at the club...touched me and...",she didn't dare say the rest.

She breaks down crying.

For once in his life, Negaduck grabbed Gosalyn and pulled her into an embrace.

"I won't let anyone touch a single feather on that pretty head of yours. I promise, no one but me will ever hurt you again. You're my daughter and no one else will have you."

"Thanyou.",Gosalyn whispers.  
-

(Awww, I hope that's slightly alright?)


End file.
